Train systems are suitable for efficiently transporting many passengers and large amounts of material over long distances. Conventional train systems depend upon significant infrastructure including, for example, track systems and electrical distribution systems. For example, existing passenger and freight rail systems, high speed rail systems, and magnetic levitation trains require infrastructure such as rail lines, rail bridges, power systems for tracks, and rail control systems.
Costs of such infrastructure are typically very high. Additionally, much of the world's terrain is inappropriate for conventional rail systems. For example, terrain having a mix of water, ice, and land may be unsuitable for tracked rail.
Other transportation systems do not adequately address the limitations of conventional rail systems. For example, alternatives such as highways and air travel are not as efficient as rail in transporting large amounts of material and passengers, and also require significant infrastructure such as roads, bridges, and airports. Additionally, conventional transportation systems may also be unsuitable for terrain having a mix of water, ice, and land.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming shortcomings and/or other deficiencies in existing technology, such as those discussed above.